


As Many As Stars In The Sky

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets/drabbles for prompts I've gotten on Tumblr. The first three are in the same universe, and the two after that belong to a different one, and the others are all separate and I believe they can all stand on their own. I'll add more as I go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meowable-chan asked: 30 - It's not what it looks like and IwaSuga :D:D

Iwaizumi's laughter (and heart) stops at the delicate clearing of a throat from behind them. Suga freezes where he's tucked in Iwaizumi's embrace, breathless with laughter, clutching a worn volleyball to his chest and away from Iwaizumi's searching fingers. They're kneeling on the floor, breathless with mirth, and Suga is pink and gorgeous in front of him.

Those things pale a bit in the face of the disgruntled person in the doorway. As expected, when he looks up, Iwaizumi is faced with his best friend, tall standing, arms crossed, frowning Oikawa. The volleyball slips out of Suga's grasp and rolls to a stop when it hits the barrier of Oikawa's sneakers. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

Oikawa clears his throat. "Traitor."

Iwaizumi tilts his head, rests one hand on Suga's shoulder where he sits still between Iwaizumi's thighs. "It's not what it looks like."

A scoff from Oikawa, and a nudge at the ball on the floor, making it roll slowly back toward where it came from. "Really, now? So it's not you practicing with a rival setter? In our own gym?"

Iwaizumi stands, ignoring Oikawa completely as he extends a hand to help Suga up from the floor. He doesn't let go even when Suga's standing striaght again, just pulls him in close to his chest and kisses him. Oikawa makes a noise, somewhere between surprised and scandalized, and when Iwaizumi finally lets Suga go, Oikawa's got a hand over his eyes and a blush across his cheeks.

Suga grins up at him, and Iwaizumi laughs before he answers Oikawa's question. "Nope. Not what you thought at all." They both turn toward Oikawa, who has dropped his hand to his side. "You remember Sugawara, yeah? He's my boyfriend."

A giggle from Suga precedes his, “And we weren’t really practicing. Not volleyball anyway.”

Oikawa makes a choked noise and turns away while Iwaizumi laughs at him.


	2. nitori-aiichiros asked: 76. “Why are you covered in mud?” With Asahi and any other character? (IwaSuga, AsaOi)

Asahi's attention is dragged away from where he's picking up loose volleyballs and tossing them into a cart as practice is winding down by Suga practically bouncing across the gym to the doors. As he expects, Iwaizumi enters the gym, and Suga wraps his arms around him and kisses him in front of everyone. Daichi shakes his head, and there's a chorus of groans and encouraging yells from various members of the team as Suga drags Iwaizumi further away from the door.

Suga makes brief eye contact with him, nods Asahi over to the door himself, because they all know that Iwaizumi has a tagalong. Asahi has since learned that the goal in that tagalong's first visit was to somehow get even with Suga and Iwaizumi by coming to Karasuno to 'fraternize with the enemy himself, how do you like that, Iwa-chan?' Iwaizumi had just shrugged and proceeded to kiss Suga senseless in front of his entire team, announcing their relationship quite effectively, in Asahi's opinion.

Oikawa had huffed and looked around the gym until he zeroed in on Asahi himself, and he hasn't left him alone since. According to Suga, Oikawa had intended on showing up to Karasuno to 'woo and distract their own gorgeous ace' like Suga had done to Seijou's. Unfortunately for Oikawa's grand plan, instead of getting flustered, Asahi had just flirted right back. Oikawa spent a good amount of time that afternoon impersonating a particularly ripe tomato.

Today Suga drags Iwaizumi over to the bench and throws a spare towel over his wet hair while Asahi wanders over to the doorway, wondering why Oikawa hasn't popped in with one of his cheery greetings already. The reason is obvious to Asahi when he reaches the door. Oikawa stands just outside, wet and miserable, and just a tiny bit pathetic looking, like a kitten that fell in the running sink.

"Why are you covered in mud?" Asahi can't help questioning.

The tiny glare Oikawa gives is more adorable than intimidating, and Asahi tries not to smile too much at the sight. Oikawa pouts. "Some child on a bicycle knocked me over."

Asahi bites his lip and takes Oikawa's hand, pulls him along to the clubroom. Oikawa gets a towel dumped on his head, adn he slowly dries his face while Asahi digs around in his locker. "Here, take those clothes off."

The look on Oikawa's face is incredulous and a little suspicious, and he drops the towel on a chair and slowly takes his dirty clothes off at Asahi's waving hand gesture. he swallows and Asahi can tell he's trying to regain control of the situation. "Asa-chan, do you just want me naked?"

Asahi laughs at Oikawa's batted eyes and hands him a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt. Oikawa looks different when he's not in one of his uniforms, but Asahi can't get over how much he likes seeing him in one of his own too big shirts. It's definitely something he'd like to keep seeing.

"You look better in my shirt than you do in dirt." A wink from Asahi and Oikawa's face lights itself on fire again as he follows Asahi back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	3. notsuchasecret asked: Prompt: hair (IwaSuga, AsaOi, HanaMatsuDai)

Asahi's place is fairly big, but it's still takes some work to fit seven teenagers in his living room. There's a lot of sprawling limbs and people sitting on other people, but it's still warm and comfortable. Daichi is on the couch, sandwiched by Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and while he looked a little confused at first, now he's so deep in conversation with them both that he doesn't realize that Matsukawa's been holding his hand for 20 minutes. Hanamaki has one arm draped along the top of the couch, hand resting behind Daichi's head and resting on Matsukawa's neck.

Iwaizumi and Suga have taken over most of the floor, all cuddled together under the blanket Asahi's mother leaves on the back of the armchair. Suga has his head resting on Iwaizumi's chest, and Iwaizumi cards his fingers gently through Suga's hair while they watch the movie playing on the tv. Asahi is pretty sure that Suga is only an inch or two from falling asleep right there, no matter what's going on around him. Every so often Asahi sees Iwaizumi glance down at him with a fond look that makes Asahi smile.

Oikawa is tucked cozily into the armchair, curled up on Asahi's lap, practically purring in contentment as Asahi scratches at the back of his neck, running his fingers through his hair every so often. His other hand is tangled together with Oikawa's in his lap, Oikawa running his thumb against Asahi's knuckles. Asahi thinks he might be about to fall asleep too, Oikawa's face resting just against Asahi's neck.

Overall it's another comfortable afternoon for the bunch of third years, and in a little while they'll all get up and go to make dinner together, each of them squeezing into the kitchen. Asahi leans his cheek against Oikawa's head and feels the tiny braids in his hair shift as he tilts his head, knows he'll leave them in until bed, even when his family comes home and pokes fun at him for it. But there's still time until then, and Asahi wishes time would move just a little slower to drag this happy feeling out as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	4. notsuchasecret asked: Asanoya and "Boo."

The apartment was quiet when Asahi got home, not a sound echoing down to the little entryway where he stood taking off his shoes. It was suspiciously quiet, and dark, too, especially since he knew that Noya was home at this time, back from his job at the convenience store on the corner. Usually he met Asahi at the door, usually in some sort of flying tackle (though Noya just calls them 'hugs'), or in some cases, yelling from across the house that he was busy in the kitchen and couldn't leave.

Neither of those things happened, and Asahi wasn't any quieter than usual. What Asahi could see of the apartment was pretty dark as well. There might've been a dim light on somewhere, but it was unusually gloomy, and Asahi didn't hear any sniffling to indicate that either of the Tanakas had coerced Noya into watching sappy romcoms again either. That was another weird thing. Any given afternoon would find Asahi coming home not only to his boyfriend, but to one or both of the Tanaka siblings taking up residence on the couch or kitchen stool.

A lot of the time it was both Asahi and Saeko drifting in through the door at ungodly hours of the morning, fresh of their jobs as bartenders in a popular club a few blocks away. Saeko was usually too tired to go all the way back to her place, and Asahi would never shove her out the door himself, so she frequently took up residence in their spare bedroom. Ryuu tended to either show up when Asahi and Saeko were cleaning up, or he'd follow Noya home after buying snacks as 'payment' for barging in.

This morning the house was eerily quiet, and since it was one of the rare shifts that Asahi had with another bartender on duty, there was no Saeko hanging loudly off his arm either. Asahi finally gets out of his jacket and shoes, pads down the short hall to the living room, where there's a dim light coming from low behind the couch. Asahi squints at it suspiciously and barely gets a step closer to investigate when something white and lit up pops up above the back of the couch.

"Boo." Noya's voice follows the white glow, and after a heartstopping moment, Asahi realizes that it's a ghost the propped up in his tiny hands.

"Noya." Asahi's voice is surprisingly steady considering. "Noya, no."

Noya grins. "Noya, yes!"

"No, it's only September. Please."

Noya just grins brighter, hopping up and leaving the ghost lighting up the corner of the room. Just then the door to the kitchen opens, spilling bright fluorescence across the floor, and Saeko is there in the doorway, holding a plate practically towering with Halloween shaped cookies. Asahi whines. Noya scrambles away and scoops up a few cookies, stuffs at least two in his mouth at once, and wanders over to stick one between Asahi's lips.

A kiss pressed to his cheek. "We have two whole months to enjoy Halloween this year. Isn't it exciting?"

He wanders off to some other part of the apartment, probably digging out more ghosts and skeletons and who knows what that's gonna scare the crap out of Asahi when he gets up in the afternoon, disoriented and blind from the sunlight. He sighs around his cookie and gives up, too happy to see Noya excited to really complain. He plops on the couch and Saeko drifts over to hand him a glass of milk and a tiny plate with more cookies. She pats his head in sympathy and strolls back into the kitchen.

Two months. He can deal with this for two months. Hopefully Noya will let him choose the costumes this year. He doesn't mind matching, or wearing a couple's costume, but he'd really rather not be half naked again. At least Saeko was in control of the baking. If these were Noya's cookies, Asahi'd be choking down char right now. Asahi silently thanks her for intervening. Maybe she'll make his favorite, too.

The ghost behind the couch makes a noise as Asahi settles in, and he tells himself again that he can deal with it. He'll be fine. He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	5. grand-inquisitor-of-feels asked: THE END  — i’ll make up an ending, or post the ending if i’ve written it (AsaNoya)

After that, Ryuu barges over, and between the four of them, the apartment is decorated, cookies eaten and more baked, pumpkins carved, and costumes chosen. Asahi takes a break at some point to make breakfast, and Ryuu wanders in to help while Noya and Saeko argue about the place place to hang the flapping bat toy.

After breakfast is eaten and the kitchen cleaned, all the decorating finally done (at least until one of them drags home brand new decorations that they couldn’t resist) they all flop on the couch together to watch tv. Saeko pulls Asahi down into his usual position, head pillowed on her chest while Noya drops Asahi’s legs over Ryuu’s lap and squishes himself in front of Asahi, head laying on Saeko’s lap.

It’s oddly comfortable, as it always is, and Asahi’s been dragged into it enough times that it really doesn’t phase him anymore. They watch some documentary about some animals that tend to eat their partners after mating, and somehow they all drift off to sleep like that, warm and full and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	6. ezzydean asked: Prompt: KuroDaiSuga “We have to go. I might have told your mom I’m pregnant. I don’t know why I said that. I’m not.”

Daichi is having a nice conversation with his sister and her girlfriend, Suga by his side as always, when Kuroo comes walking quickly from inside the house to practically accost Daichi in the backyard. Kuroo is breathing heavily, like he ran across the house and yard to get to them. Miko nudges Kaede, tilts her head a little, and Kaede hides a tiny smile behind her hand as they all turn toward Kuroo.

He stops next to Daichi and Suga, paying no attention to anyone except for them, and says quietly, "We have to go. Like now."

Suga raises a curious eyebrow. "Why?" Kuroo whines.

Daichi, on the other hand, is less curious and more apprehensive. "Yeah, why? What'd you do, we've only been here half an hour."

Kuroo whines a little louder, hides his face in Suga's shoulder even as he directs his next words to Daichi. "We have to go. I might have told your mom I’m pregnant. I don’t know why I said that. I’m not."

Kaede stifles her tiny cute laugh behind her hand, but Daichi's sister doesn't bother to try and cover up her own loud laugh. Kuroo jumps, like he didn't realize they were there, and that makes Suga's shoulders start to shake as well. Daichi's just barely controlling the smile that wants to burst across his face, and it gets worse when Kuroo turns to him with a tiny pout.

Daichi grins and pats Kuroo's head. "We can't leave yet, you know. Dinner hasn't even been served yet. My mom would be so upset if we left already."

Suga trembles with laughter and leans against Kuroo. Kaede nods at Daichi and pulls Miko away to go see if Daichi's mother needs help in the kitchen now that Kuroo obviously isn't assisting anymore. Kuroo whines and hides his face in Suga's hair. Daichi sighs a little, half a laugh hitching a ride on the air, and hugs them both.

The musical sound of laughter drifts out of the kitchen window into the yard, and Daichi knows that his family likes his boyfriends just as much as he knew they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	7. Anonymous asked: Could you do Asasuga and 1. for the "right to the good parts" prompts? <3

Asahi nearly steps on the edge of his yukata before his back hits the wall. Daichi continues walking on, fresh from the baths and still engaged in the conversation with Matsukawa that's been going on for well over an hour. Matsukawa's got one hand just barely tugging on the edge of Daichi's sleeve, and Asahi is positive that the red on Daichi's ears isn't from the hot springs.

They turn the corner fairly quickly, and Asahi's barely realized that he's been pushed against the wall when he looks down at Suga to see Suga just staring. He wonders for a moment if he's somehow got something on his face, but the look that Suga is directing at him is hotter than the water they just exited. Asahi smiles slowly, watches Suga's eyes drinking in the motion, hands gently pressed against Asahi's chest. It only takes a split second, and then Suga's the one against the wall, Asahi pressed firmly to his chest, and Suga lets out a gasp and finally drags his eyes up to Asahi's.

There's a laugh in Asahi's voice. "See something you like?"

Suga pulls his face down with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Just before their lips touch he speaks. "Yeah, I do."

Asahi's not sure how long they stand there kissing against the wall next to the baths, but a distant sound has them pulling apart. Suga hooks a hand in the tie of Asahi's yukata and tugs him into the nearest unoccupied room, a tiny linen closet. They don't bother with any light before they're kissing again, and Asahi thinks that this 'third year bonding' trip Oikawa and Kuroo suggested wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	8. notsuchasecret asked: ♚:Head scratches KuroDai

There were many nice things about finally living together. Shared meals, shared chores, being able to walk to school together, even studying got better when the two of them could do it together. The nights were amazing, too, being able to share a bed and wake up to each other's faces in the morning, teasing each other over bedhair and odd sleeping habits.

But this, this is what Daichi thought was the best thing about it all. Here, cuddled together on their hand me down couch, Kuroo curled up with his head in Daichi's lap like there's no comfier spot, is the place Daichi always wants to be. The tv is playing some quiet documentary, but neither of them is paying it any attention. Kuroo nuzzles his face into Daichi's stomach, makes a noise incredibly reminiscent of a purr as Daichi gently scratches his fingers through Kuroo's unruly hair.

Daichi smiles down at him, knows that the look on his face is one that Suga would tease him about for hours, but there's no one here but them, and he can smile at his boyfriend as much as he likes. Kuroo cracks open an eye when Daichi's fingers stop moving, and then he leans up to press a tiny kiss to Daichi's lips before manhandling him into lying down across the couch. Daichi gets settled, squished between Kuroo's chest and the back of the couch.

They pull the blanket down from the back of the couch, Kuroo tucks his face against Daichi's chest and tangles their legs together. It's warm and comfortable, the tv still playing ignored in the background, Kuroo still humming in contentment as Daichi resumes his hair petting. After a while Daichi's fingers still, but neither of them notice, as they've both fallen asleep.

Later, Daichi awakens with Kuroo's arms wrapped around his waist, a warm weight wrapped around him that he never wants to be without. Above the sharing of duties, and the studying, the meals and pillow fights, even the fantastic sex, this is and always will be Daichi's favorite part. He has a feeling Kuroo would agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	9. Anonymous asked: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were" and with oikage maybe? :3

They tend to sit out under the stars most nights, huddled together under a huge comforter out on the tiny balcony, sitting amongst the few potted plants and worn sports equipment neither of them has attempted to throw away yet. They should both be inside, in bed, sleeping, especially after the tiring day they both had, yet they were both out here, staring up at the starry sky, cooling mugs of tea settled next to their knees.

Tooru slides his hand a little closer to Tobio's where it rests between them on the floor, wonders if Tobio is thinking the same thoughts he is. Wonders if he's reliving every heart pounding moment of the game they played that day, every time the ball hit the floor for a point, every time one of their team smacked it over the net. He wonders if Tobio is thinking how he was on the court, but not as the main setter, how he feels about it. If he was hurt that Tooru still had that spot, or if he's just happy he was on the court at all.

For his part, Tooru keeps lingering on the new play they tried, how having two setters on the court at the same time confused the other team, how cocky they got that it was just a first year. The looks of surprise on their opponents faces as their team worked together seamlessly, pulled off plays that no other team would have thought of. Mostly he thought about how happy he was to be on the court on Tobio, how different it was than when they were younger, the feeling of pride he got when they worked together to win the match.

Tobio finally moves, and for a second Tooru thinks he's going to get up to go inside, but all he does is twine his fingers in Tooru's, looks up at him with those big blue eyes. What he says is quiet and steady, the same as he was on the court. "Thank you."

Tooru squeezes his hand. "For what?"

"Being there. Being here." Tobio looks down and Tooru knows they were thinking the same things. "Loving me."

The squawk that Tobio lets out when Tooru squeezes him into a hug almost breaks the moment. "I do love you. And thank you, too. For the same things."

Tobio huffs and it ghosts across Tooru's neck. They both look up to the stars again, and they watch them glimmer in the inky black sky, still curled together under the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	10. rawrlsy asked: 10 for kagehina :3 maybe...kags goes off to war? .-.

Daichi watches the fat tears collect in Hinata's eyes, watches as they linger for a second, and then fall in salty trails down his face. His cheeks are red, and pudgy from the way he’s pouting, desperately begging Kageyama not to go, to not leave him behind, to stay here with him. The wind blows by, scattering leaves across the ground behind Kageyama, lifting his hair from around his face, which is only a bit lighter than Hinata’s. The redness looks odd there, like it doesn’t belong, and Daichi is only a little intrigued at how Hinata’s the one to bring this out of him.

 

Kageyama’s hands are clenched at his side, like he’s trying his hardest not to reach out to Hinata. Trying to resist squishing him in a hug, to let Hinata cry into his shirt instead of letting the tears fall down to the ground at their feet. The sky darkens abruptly as Hinata lets out an anguished wail, a huge dark cloud covering the sun and looming threateningly over the scene. There’s a melancholy tune swelling in the background, and for a second Daichi thinks he’s just imagined it, but then he realizes that it’s a late band practice, and whoever’s in that room has left the window wide open as they play.

 

It really doesn’t help the scene at all. Everyone else is quiet, even Nishinoya and Tanaka, which just makes it easier to hear Hinata’s begging pleas and overly loud sobs. Kageyama looks like he wants to say something, but just then his phone starts to ring, his alarm, some heavy default tone ringing through the air, mingling with the already sad music crescendoing in the across the land. Kageyama turns off the alarm without taking his phone out of his pocket, and takes one hesitant step backwards.

 

That’s when Hinata really loses it, trying to step forward and tripping over a rock, or air, or his own feet. Either way he lands on his knees in the dirt at Kageyama’s feet, and with shaking hands, grabs the hem of his jacket. Kageyama doesn’t react fast enough, hands outstretched like he was trying to catch Hinata and took a fraction too long. He’s leaning down, too, pulled by the force of Hinata’s fists in his jacket, and looks like he just wants to wrap Hinata in a hug and never let go.

 

Hinata whimpers as he looks into Kageyama’s slightly teary eyes. “Do you really have to go? Please just stay here with me. _Please_.”

 

Kageyama’s voice is rough when he answers. “Yes, I have to go.” He tries to straighten up, and pulls Hinata halfway up as well due to his grip on Kageyama’s jacket. His alarm rings again, and it sounds even more morose this time around, though Kageyama just silences it again. “I need to leave. Let go now.” Hinata sniffles again and the next word from Kageyama is unusually soft and pleading. “Please.”

 

“You’ll come back, though, right? You promise? You have to promise.” Hinata lets his hands drop back to his own knees, slumps on the ground and clenches his hands tightly in his shorts as he stares up at Kageyama, waiting desperately for his answer.

 

Kageyama scoffs, but Daichi can tell that Hinata’s tears and begging are getting to him. “Of course I’m coming back. I’m not gonna die, idiot.”

 

Hinata’s face scrunches up and tears run down his face all over again, like a dam finally overwhelmed. Kageyama drops to his knees quickly, and captures Hinata in a tight hug, before pressing a kiss against his cheek and standing up. He bows to the rest of them without looking up, and turns on his heel and strides away, back straight and head held high, just as his phone rings yet again. Hinata lets his face drop against his own knees, shoulders shaking and trembling as he continues to cry and sniffle.

 

They all watch with various levels of concern on their faces, until Daichi decides to pipe up. “What was that?”

 

Ukai huffs from the doorway to the gym, answers gruffly, like he’s already totally done with all of them. “Kageyama has to go assist Oikawa with teaching his nephew’s team in exchange for his advice.”

  
Daichi can feel the incredulous look on his face, and Suga falls on his ass he’s laughing so hard. Ennoshita rolls his eyes and picks Hinata up by his collar to pull him into the gym. Daichi is so done with these overly dramatic children. “Alright, enough. Get to running laps. Now. Or someone _will_ be dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	11. sugasdaichi asked: Ooh! For the prompt thing: 26. “I didn’t intend to kiss you.” w kurodai??

The training camp has been going fairly well, considering how many times they’ve lost and how many penalties they’ve had to do. Daichi thinks that he can see improvement, anyway, and playing against some of the best teams around can’t possibly be very detrimental, not when they’re all learning so much from playing against them. They’ve all improved at the flying falls, and even Hinata, who was at best terrible at them before, could be called decent now. Noya was already good, and now he goes through them like he could do them in his sleep.

So all things considered Daichi thinks they’re doing great. Most of the other team members are awesome, and even the annoying ones tend to be helpful in their own way. Bokuto is really good at amping up Hinata and Noya, which is much louder than Daichi can deal with, but he’s also great at teaching Hinata techniques and really giving Noya a workout doing receives. It’s mostly Kuroo that Daichi has a problem with.

Since the moment they met Kuroo rubbed Daichi the wrong way. The vague attitude, the lazy cat smirk, the easy grace that he does pretty much everything with. Daichi gets flustered just looking at him, and he’s not stupid enough to not know why. There’s something about Kuroo that Daichi likes, even though he mostly annoys the shit out of Daichi every chance he gets. The ‘friendly rivalry’ between the two teams is something that Kuroo apparently takes very seriously, and Daichi doesn’t know if Kuroo really realizes how annoying it can be.

Daichi thinks he’s been taking it pretty well, since every other moment there’s a look or laugh or comment directed his way. Nobody else is being antagonized, just Daichi, and that’s just fine. He’s used to dealing with stuff instead of letting the others on the team get distracted, and this is basically the same thing, Daichi figures. Everyone is improving, and Daichi can take some ribbing in the name of ‘fated rivals’ if it keeps the rest of them on track. The camp is almost over anyway, so it’s not much longer.

At least, that what Daichi thinks as he looks up at the darkening sky outside the gym, tired to the bone and restless. Sleeping in a room with the whole team doesn’t really make for great sleep, especially with Suga clinging to his shirt on one side and Asahi snoring gently on the other. The others aren’t the quietest either, various sleep habits all combining together into one cacophony. Add in the few who wake early and loudly and Daichi is totally ready to get back home to his own quiet bed.

For now, though, he’s alone outside, the sound of rustling grass peaceful and soothing, and Daichi relishes the moment. It’s broken all too soon, though, Kuroo wandering over from who knows where, mouth running even before Daichi notices he’s there. Kuroo’s talking, rambling on in his annoyingly smooth tone, and Daichi hardly even processes what he’s saying. There’s a tipping point, though, and apparently Kuroo figures out where it is seconds before Daichi practically tackles Kuroo to the grass, weight firm on top of him.

Their noses are just inches apart from the force Daichi put behind himself, and Daichi means to shut Kuroo up for a while. It’s not until he’s pulling back and blinking his eyes open to look at Kuroo again that he realizes that instead of smacking Kuroo like he wanted, he’d kissed him. Kuroo looks like a deer in headlights, golden eyes wide and surprised, and Daichi is pleased that at least he still managed to get him to stop talking. Kuroo blinks, and abruptly Daichi realizes he should say something before Kuroo regains his senses and punches him.

“I didn’t intend to kiss you.” Kuroo blinks slowly, catlike even now, and Daichi can’t help but stare. “You really need to learn to shut up sometimes.”

The grin that slides across Kuroo’s face is sly, but Daichi thinks it looks good on him. “If that’s how you shut people up, I should’ve pissed you off sooner.”

Daichi groans, but it doesn’t stop him from kissing Kuroo silent again, and they spend a while there lying on the grass kissing languidly, until the moon is high in the sky and Daichi can hear Suga calling for him from somewhere that feels miles away. Daichi stands up, offers a hand to Kuroo to help him up, and Kuroo stays quiet even without Daichi’s mouth occupying his. “Goodnight, Kuroo.”

Kuroo licks his lips, bitten and red, and smiles at him. “Night, Sawamura.”

Daichi sleeps well that night, but he doesn’t let himself think too hard about why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


	12. ezzydean asked: 3 sentence fic: IwaAsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you fell asleep in the library and I'm really sorry to wake you up but your phone has been buzzing for the past 27 minutes and I'm worried there's been a death in your family or something please answer the phone before I have a worry filled meltdown on your behalf (yes heart i see he's cute please can you not for 5 seconds he may be having a crisis stay calm) au :P

Normally Hajime knew how to mind his own business. Especially after getting into university, where he no longer had to act as babysitter for three other idiots even though they were all the same age. The table rattles again and Hajime glances over to the armchair only a couple of feet from his own, where a guy with gorgeous brown hair half covering his face slept on, oblivious to the fact that his phone has vibrated consistently 16 and a half times in the last 27 minutes.

Hajime sighs as he stands. He tries to resist, but the habit of watching over Oikawa makes Hajime worry that something important has happened that this guy really needs to answer, and Hajime can’t take it anymore. It has nothing to do with the adorable snuffling the guy makes in his sleep, or how his fluttering eyelashes make Hajime’s heart beat at the same rhythm.

A shake of the shoulder gets a tiny moan that has his face reddening, but the next one gets huge brown eyes blinking up at him in confusion. Hajime clears his throat before he speaks. “Hey, uh, sorry to bother you, but your phone’s been ringing for like half an hour and I didn’t know if you were missing something important.”

The answer is raspy but Hajime is afraid he’s fallen a little in love already. “Uh, thanks.” A hand held out, presumably for Hajime to shake. “M’Asahi. You?”

The touch is warm and Asahi’s smile is bright, if still a bit sleepy, and Hajime thinks that he wouldn’t mind seeing it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


	13. levi-cleans-my-feels asked: Nishinoya x Kyoutani: Nishinoya mistakingly found out Kyoutani wears toe socks and owns a leapord print snuggie!!

Yuu freezes at the sight just inside the door. Sure, he’s unexpectedly visiting Kyoutani’s place, but he didn’t really think he might find anything out of the ordinary there. This, this is not ordinary. Not for the Kyoutani that Yuu knows. The Kyoutani Yuu knows is quiet and intense, seemingly grumpy at any given time, though soft with children and animals.

This Kyoutani stands confused in his doorway, clad in rainbow colored toe socks and a leopard print snuggie over his sweatpants and tshirt. It’s simultaneously the most adorable and most awkward thing that Yuu has ever seen. Then Kyoutani must realize that he’s standing in front of a classmate dressed like that and he immediately backpedals into the hallway and, Yuu swears, growls at him. “What are you doing here?”

Yuu grins, steps forward into Kyoutani’s apartment so he can close the door from any curious passersby. “I brought the class notes since you were sick.”

Kyoutani looks suspicious for all of ten seconds, and then he sneezes so hard his snuggie slips down his arms and he sniffles while he shuffles off to his couch. Yuu thinks he must’ve been there for ages, judging by the pile of tissues on the floor. It doesn’t look like there’s been anything edible around though, so Yuu shrugs his backpack onto the floor, drops Kyoutani’s notes on the coffee table and wanders off to the kitchen.

“You like soup right? I’m gonna borrow your kitchen.” Yuu comes back with a glass of water and hands Kyoutani a packet of pills from the table. “Here. Yell if you need me.”

Kyoutani’s face is red when Yuu turns back to the kitchen, but that’s probably just the fever. Yuu can only hope it’s from something else. He hums while he cooks, vaguely listens to Kyoutani snuffling in the other room, and thinks that he could get used to this kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


	14. Anonymous asked: KuroAka and whatever you feel

Keiji wanders sleepily through the house, towards the soft sound of music and distant sizzling that he knows means Kuroo is already awake and starting his day. There’s the smell of wonderful strong coffee, too, and Keiji can’t wait to have a cup. He shuffles into the kitchen finally and immediately latches on to Kuroo’s back, mumbling a hello into the fabric of his shirt.

He can feel Kuroo’s chuckle, vibrating through his body, and then Kuroo is turning in his arms, draping his own around Keiji and squeezing. He presses a kiss good morning into Keiji’s hair, and then sways them around the room to the tune on the radio, humming along with the song on the way to the cabinets. Kuroo presses him back against the countertop, leans up a plucks Keiji’s favorite mug off the shelf. Then they’re back off again, drifting across the kitchen to the coffeemaker, where Kuroo makes it just the way he likes it before settling Keiji in one of the chairs at the table.

Kuroo continues dancing around as he cooks, and Keiji watches the lithe, easy way his body moves, which brings up memories of the night before, which leaves Keiji in a blushing mess at the table when Kuroo finally turns around with two full plates of food. He doesn’t question, though, just grins and slides Keiji a plate and sits down himself to eat. He does lace their hands together though, rests them on the table while they eat, and Keiji thinks that there’s nothing better than waking up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


End file.
